


I'll Become Your Rose Knight

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Berat bagi Riddle untuk kembali pada rumahnya setelah apa yang terjadi pada Night Raven Academy.Setelah overblot, apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya?
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> I'll Become Your Rose Knight © velrenxy_rhoven

Ada satu belenggu yang tidak dapat kau lepaskan seberapa kerasnya kau mencoba untuk membebaskan dirimu. Biar kau mencoba berkali-kali sekali pun, apa yang telah mendarah daging tidak akan berubah dengan begitu cepat. 

Riddle menghela nafas berulang kali. Untuk pertama kalinya, pulang menuju rumahnya sendiri dari _Night Raven Academy_ terasa begitu berat. Riddle, yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan ibunya, _honor student_ yang selalu dibicarakan oleh seluruh kalangan murid dengan nilai akademis yang selalu mencapai nilai sempurna. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Riddle? Semakin kau terkenal maka semakin cepat juga kabar yang beredar mengenai masalahnya di akademi.

 _Overblot_.

Bukan berarti Riddle tidak menyadari atau memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Kabar tentang dirinya juga pasti telah terdengar di telinga ibunya yang merupakan keluarga terpandang, hal yang sangat cepat tersebar ketika kau berada didalam lingkungan sosialita.

Ia takut. Takut untuk kembali dan menemukan ibunya yang kecewa dengan dirinya. 

Sebagai penerus keluarga Rosehearts, Riddle dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. Ia dibentuk dengan keras bahkan semenjak ia kecil. Selalu menuruti kemauan ibunya, selalu menjalankan peraturan yang absolut. Dunia milik Riddle adalah peraturan _Queen of Hearts_ , ia hidup dengan berlandaskan seluruh peraturan tersebut. Peraturan adalah nafas bagi hidupnya dan Ibunya telah menanamkan idealisme itu pada dirinya. Namun belenggu itu jugalah yang membuatnya terjerumus kedalam kegelapan.

Entah sudah berapa puluh peraturan ia langgar ketika ia mengalami _overblot_? Dan ia yakin bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah berita baik baginya ketika ia pulang kembali pada liburan musim dingin. Ini bukanlah berita yang layak menjadi kabar baik pada perbincangan makan malam mereka. Meski dalam hatinya Riddle merasa begitu bebas, tetapi bagaimana dengan Ibunya?

Uap telah keluar dari mulutnya, badannya yang mungil mulai menggigil karena suhu udara yang sudah mendingin. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan tahan dengan cuaca pada musim dingin dengan salju yang mulai turun dengan perlahan. Apalagi Riddle yang memiliki kekebalan fisik yang berbanding terbalik dengan nilai akademisnya. 

Setelah menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki pintu kediaman Rosehearts. Dan ketika ia memasuki rumahnya, menemukan ibunya yang sedang duduk di meja sambil memijit dahinya dengan muka masam miliknya.

Riddle tahu bahwa ini bukan pertanda berita yang baik.

.  
.  
.

Keluarga Clover memang sudah membuka usaha kue semenjak ia kecil hingga saat ini. Trey Clover saat ini sedang sibuk membantu usaha keluarganya. Bahkan semenjak ia pulang sekalipun, ia tidak bisa bernafas untuk sejenak beristirahat atau membaringkan badannya. Sebagai anak tertua dalam keluarganya, tentu saja sudah menjadi kodrat bagi dirinya untuk membantu usaha keluarga.

Namun Trey tidak pernah menolak, toh berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini untuk membantu keluarganya, ia bisa membuatkan kue yang lezat untuk Riddle.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Trey sempat ragu dengan keadaan Riddle. Semenjak kejadian _overblot_ , ia menjadi lebih overprotektif terhadap Riddle, karena Crowley-sensei pernah memberitahu bahwa _overblot_ bisa saja terjadi kembali bila emosi seseorang berada di ujung penghulu. Apalagi ia mengerti dengan sepenuh hatinya bagaimana Riddle menyiksa dirinya sendiri demi memenuhi ekspektasi ibunya. Dan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Riddle sebelum mereka berpisah juga cukup membuatnya khawatir.

Trey melangkah keluar untuk membuang kantong plastik berisi sampah, dan matanya seketika terbelalak ketika ia menemukan Riddle yang duduk didekat tempat sampah rumahnya, duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan memasukannya seolah ia sedang tertidur.

"Riddle!? Riddle!!!" Cepat-cepat ia menjatuhkan kantong plastik tersebut. Tangannya langsung menggoyangkan badan Riddle perlahan. Ia tidak membayangkan sudah berapa lama Riddle berdiam disana. Kenapa ia tidak memanggil Trey dan memilih untuk diam disini pada musim dingin? Bagaimana bila ia sakit?

Namun, pertanyaan dalam hatinya rupanya terjawab otomatis ketika ia melihat mata Riddle yang sudah memerah. Ia yakin bahwa teman masa kecilnya ini habis menangis.

"Trey...aku tidak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana...aku..." Bibirnya terlihat begitu kering dan mukanya sudah pucat, ditambah dengan nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Riddle terdengar begitu bergetar. Trey segera melepas jaket miliknya, lalu memakaikannya pada Riddle. Ia kemudian menarik Riddle untuk bangun. 

"Kau tidak perlu berkata lebih lanjut, Riddle. Masuklah dan hangatkan badanmu. Sudah berapa lama kau diluar? Cepat mandi dengan air hangat. Jangan protes karena kau harus memakai bajuku. Terlebih lagi bagaimana bila kau mati kedinginan bila aku tidak pergi keluar!?"

Riddle tidak membalas. Ia tahu ia telah membuat Trey khawatir. Tetapi pikirannya saat ini sangat kacau. Hampa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika langkah kakinya otomatis membawanya pada rumah milik Trey. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Trey yang kini menggandeng erat tangan miliknya.

"Kita bicara setelah kau mandi ok?" 

Dan Riddle hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> I'll Become Your Rose Knight © velrenxy_rhoven

Berjalan memasuki kediaman Clover memang terasa begitu berbeda dengan keadaan rumah keluarga Rosehearts. Lebih tepatnya karena keluarga mereka dipenuhi dengan sebuah kehangatan, hal yang sudah lama Riddle impikan berada dalam keluarganya sendiri. Bukti nyatanya adalah ketika ia memasuki rumah Trey, kedua orangtuanya langsung mengkhawatirkan kondisi Riddle.

Ayah Trey menyuruh Riddle untuk berdiam di _kotatsu_ selagi ia membuatkan segelas coklat panas untuknya, sedangkan ibu Trey langsung menyiapkan bak mandi hangat agar Riddle dapat menormalkan kembali suhu tubuhnya. Kedua adik Trey bahkan sesekali mengintip dari balik pintu ketika Trey membawa Riddle untuk duduk dan menghangatkan dirinya di meja penghangat. Setelah Trey menyerahkan coklat panas buatan ayahnya, Trey kemudian berdiri dan membuka _shoji_ dimana kedua adiknya bersembunyi, dan keduanya langsung jatuh kedepan ketika Trey menggeser pintu tersebut.

Kedua adik Trey yang manis kemudian saling berpandangan dengan Riddle, sebelum keduanya berhamburan untuk menanyakan Riddle dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Karena selain Che’nya, mungkin Riddle adalah satu-satunya teman yang Trey persilahkan memasuki kamar miliknya. Terlebih lagi Riddle juga sama-sama belajar di _Night Raven Academy,_ mereka tidak berhenti menanyai Riddle karena kakaknya tidak pernah membahas tentang akademi itu pada keduanya.

Setelah air hangat sudah siap, Trey menyerahkan baju miliknya pada Riddle. Meskipun secara logika mungkin baju adik laki-lakinya mungkin akan lebih manusiawi dikenakan oleh Riddle dibanding miliknya, tetapi Trey tetap menyerahkan baju miliknya untuk sang ketua Heartslabyul.

“Trey,” lirihnya. “Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan keluargamu.”

“Bicara apa kau, Riddle?” Sebuah senyum hangat terulas pada wajah milik Trey. “Bila untukmu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula ayah dan ibuku juga bilang tidak masalah, malah mereka senang melihat kau kemari, ditambah adik laki-laki dan perempuanku juga senang berbicara denganmu.” Tangan besar milik Trey kini mendorong punggung Riddle. “Sekarang, sana mandi dan hangatkan tubuhmu, setelah itu kita berbicara tentang hal yang terjadi padamu.”

Riddle mengangguk kemudian ia menuruti Trey untuk merendamkan tubuhnya didalam bak mandi. Dan selama itu juga Riddle menutup matanya. Ia merasakan sebuah ‘rumah’ ketika dia berada disini. Orangtua Trey yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya dibandingkan dengan Ibu aslinya yang selalu menuntut hidupnya menjadi sempurna. Kedua adik Trey yang tidak segan untuk menemaninya, membuyarkan dirinya dengan permasalahannya dengan Ibunya. Dan mungkin, karena eksistensi Trey maka Riddle merasa nyaman. Trey adalah teman masa kecilnya dan juga wakil ketua dari _dorm_ mereka. Sudah nyaris 2 tahun lamanya ia bersama dengan Trey dan berdampingan dengannya sudah menjadi keseharian bagi Riddle.

Ketika Riddle akhirnya keluar dari _ofuro,_ ia menemukan Trey berdiam diruang tengah sambil menenguk cangkir minuman miliknya, sesekali perhatiannya mengarah pada buku yang ia pegang, kemudian ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok Riddle. Ia kemudian meletakkan bukunya kemudian menyambut Riddle dengan senyumnya, meminta agar Riddle duduk disampingnya.

“Aku dan Ibuku bertengkar.” Riddle mulai berbicara setelah mereka sempat terdiam beberapa menit. Trey memang tidak pernah memaksa Riddle untuk menceritakan apapun padanya, bila Riddle memang belum siap untuk menceritakan apapun padanya, ia akan menunggu hingga Riddle mulai membuka isi hatinya. “Ibuku tahu tentang _overblot_ yang kualami di akademi, dan ia mulai memarahiku, mulai kecewa karena aku tidak menjadi anak sesuai dengan ekspektasi miliknya.” Begitulah keadaan mereka berdua. Karena Trey tahu tidak semua orang merasa nyaman bila mereka membicarakan hal yang sensitif bagi mereka secara langsung.

“Aku bisa menebaknya.” Jeda Trey kemudian. “Satu-satunya permasalahanmu selain nilai olahraga, mungkin hanya masalah keluargamu saja.”

Riddle kini memelototi Trey. “Tidak usah membawa nilai olahragaku!” balasnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Trey tertawa ketika ia melihat Riddle yang tampaknya sudah mulai ‘normal’ kembali dibandingkan dengan ketika ia bertemu dengannya. Tangannya terangkat keatas lalu mengelus kepala Riddle dengan lembut. “Bermalamlah disini, besok kita akan pergi kerumahmu dan membicarkannya lagi dengan ibumu.”

Riddle tidak tahu apa ini bisa disebut dengan ide yang bagus atau bukan. Tetapi, tidak mungkin juga ia menghabiskan sisa liburan musim dinginnya diluar rumahnya. Meski ia memiliki banyak kenalan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyusahkan mereka. Terlebih lagi, lambat laut ia juga harus menghadapi situasi ini. Lari dari masalah tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, termasuk rasa gundah yang bersemanyam didalam lubuk hatinya. Meski ia bisa lari saat ini, tetapi bagaimana kedepannya?

Tangan Trey lalu menggenggam tangan milik Riddle, cukup untuk menyita perhatian Riddle dan membuyarkan pikirannya. “Tenanglah, kali ini aku bersama denganmu.”

Saat itu, hari sudah cukup malam ketika keduanya selesai berbicara. Trey dan Riddle berpamitan pada orangtua Trey karena mereka akan tidur lebih awal, dan juga Riddle segera meminta maaf pada mereka karena telah menyusahkan, ditambah lagi ia merasa tidak enak karena besok Trey harus menemaninya, yang berarti ia harus absen untuk membantu keluarganya. Tetapi, tentu saja Ibu Trey tidak mempermasahkan hal tersebut, ia malah bercanda dan meminta Riddle untuk membantu mereka bila Riddle merasa sangat bersalah. Tentunya candaan tersebut langsung dimasukkan oleh Riddle didalam list kegiatan libur musim dinginnya.

Keduanya kini berbaring di atas _futon_ yang bersebelahan. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan saat itu dan Riddle sama sekali tidak bisa tidur saat itu. Mungkin karena banyak faktor, pertama karena ini bukanlah kamar miliknya tetapi kamar milik Trey. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan teman masa kecilnya, namun ia masih belum terbiasa ketika berada didalam lingkungan baru. Kedua, karena permasalahannya dengan ibunya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya besok?

“Tidak bisa tidur?” tanya Trey perlahan.

Riddle mengangguk, meskipun lampu kamar telah dimatikan tetapi ia masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar secara samar-samar.

“Mau pegangan tangan?” usul Trey kemudian. Muka Riddle seketika memerah, tentu saja karena bergandengan tangan adalah ide yang konyol bagi mereka. Apalagi keduanya adalah pemuda yang sedang tumbuh pada usia mereka. Tetapi, sungguh aneh, bukan? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Riddle lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan Trey segera mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka bersama. “Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir, tetapi cobalah untuk beristirahat sekarang, Riddle. Hari ini kau sudah cukup lelah ‘kan? Kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan pikiran jernih bila kau terlalu lelah, dan aku juga tidak mau bila sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi.”

Riddle mengerti apa yang Trey maksud. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Trey adalah masalah dirinya dan _overblot_ yang terjadi di akademi.

“Bila sesuatu terjadi padamu...aku...”

Riddle kemudian tertawa kecil. “Bodoh.” Ucapnya singkat. “Sekarang siapa yang berpikir berlebihan?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> I'll Become Your Rose Knight © velrenxy_rhoven

Selama hidupnya, Riddle tidak pernah membantah perintah ibunya maupun melawannya. Ia adalah anak baik yang selalu memenuhi ekspektasi orangtuanya sejak ia kecil. Bila ibunya menyuruhnya untuk belajar lebih banyak, ia akan melakukannya. Ibunya terus membangga-banggakan anaknya yang jenius semenjak ia lahir, memang Riddle memiliki IQ yang tinggi sehingga ia tidak merasa kesulitan untuk mengingat materi pelajaran. Hanya dengan beberapa didikan maka Riddle akan menjadi sempurna. Bahkan pada usianya yang masih kecil, berpuluh buku pengetahuan telah ia selesaikan.

Dalam hidupnya, hal yang Riddle ingat tentang masa kecilnya hanyalah belajar tanpa bermain. Meskipun dalam hatinya mungkin jiwanya tengah berteriak dan meraung-raung untuk beristirahat. 

_Mengapa ia terlahir berbeda?_

_Mengapa ia tidak bisa bermain layaknya anak lain pada usia sepantarannya?_

_Mengapa ia tidak bisa bebas untuk memakan apapun yang ia inginkan?_

Bebas untuk menjelajahi dunia dan melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Merasakan sinar matahari saat berkemah diluar, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan disore hari, menghirup udara segar sambil bermain dengan hewan disekitarnya. Bagi Riddle, skenario itu hanya terlihat dalam bayang-bayang imajinasinya saja saat ia membaca buki di ruang belajarnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia diami selama masa kecilnya.

Belajar. Belajar. Belajar.

Pengetahuan adalah emas, dan didalam dunia ini tidak ada satupun yang lebih berharga dibanding emas. 

Begitulah bagaimana ibunya menanamkan dokrin pada benaknya. Emas dan peraturan. Pengetahuan, disiplin dan penjagaan diri. Membunuh ego demi tujuan sebagai manusia yang sempurna.

.  
.  
.

Muka Riddle memucat ketika akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya bersama dengan Trey, sesuai dengan janji Trey sebelumnya untuk menemaninya menemui ibunya dan membicarakan tentang masalah mereka.

Tetapi, bukannya sambutan penuh kekhawatiran karena anaknya telah menghilang dan tidak pulang semalaman, ibunya malah memarahinya habis-habisan karena ia tidak bisa mengunjungi acara kelas sosial dan membawa Riddle pada kemarin malam.

Emosi Trey sudah mulai diubun-ubun ketika mendengar betapa tidak pedulinya Ibu Riddle tentang keselamatan anaknya. Tentu saja sangat berbeda dengan keluarganya dimana ia dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Ibunya bahkan tidak mencari anaknya dan membiarkan Riddle begitu saja. 

"Yang namanya anak itu harus dididik sesuai dengan keinginan orangtuanya! Sebagai orangtua yang baik tentu saja saya akan menuntun Riddle supaya menjadi yang terbaik. Semua berlandaskan pada peraturan dan peraturanlah yang membuat orang menjadi sukses!" 

Ibu Riddle mengucapkan perkataannya dengan bangga. Mungkin karena ia adalah sosok sosialita yang terpandang dan selalu berhasil tanpa kegagalan dalam hidupnya makannya egonya begitu melunjak. Ia lalu melanjutkan. "Bila tidak untuk apa ada orangtua? Membantu mereka merasakan keberhasilan, menjadi sukses dan bahagia! Semua itu tidak akan terwujud bila kalian sebagai anak malas-malasan dan membantah terus nasihat orangtua!" Paparnya sambil menatap Riddle dan Trey satu per satu dengan lekat.

"Tapi tidak semua kesuksesan bisa tercapai bila kita tidak memiliki hati juga, Nyonya. Harta tanpa kasih sayang didalamnya akan terasa hampa seberapa pun berhasilnya seseorang."

"Anak-anak seperti kalian masih belum tahu bagaimana asam garam dunia, pengalaman kalian masih dangkal dibandingkan dengan orang dewasa! Tidak perlu sok tahu! Mana mungkin saya akan membiarkan Riddle, anakku menjadi manusia yang sia-sia. Dia adalah anak terbaik dan semua harus sempurna!"

"Tapi didikan anda pada Riddle sudah keterlaluan."

"Diam! Saya ibunya! Saya tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anak saya!"

Riddle sudah menggegam erat tangannya, sepertinya jarinya sudah memutih karena saking eratnya genggaman miliknya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, entah mengapa berpuluh skenario yang sudah dipikirkan olehnya dan kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai semalaman untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan ibunya buyar begitu saja.

"Maaf bila saya lancang, Nyonya Rosehearts. Saya tidak tahu saya tidak berhak mencampuri didikan anda terhadap Riddle. Lagipula saya juga tumbuh dilingkungan keluarga yang berbeda dengan keluarga anda makannya saya tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikir anda. Tetapi satu hal yang saya tahu, anak bukanlah alat atau implementasi _achievement_ yang dulu tidak sempat dicapai oleh orangtua mereka. Anda memang tegas terhadap Riddle dan itu sudah menjadi buah yang manis ketika ia menjadi murid nomor satu di _Night Raven Academy_. Didikan anda berhasil membuatnya menjadi manusia yang sempurna secara akademis. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan kondisi mentalnya? Apa anda pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?"

Riddle masih bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia mengenal Trey dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya akan mengatakan hal ini pada ibunya secara lancang dan terang-terangan. Belum sempat Ibu Riddle mencela perkataan Trey, Trey sudah kembali berbicara. 

"Riddle adalah anak nyonya, ataukah dia adalah boneka yang anda ciptakan untuk memenuhi kepuasan sosial nyonya? Saya tahu keluarga Rosehearts adalah keluarga terpandang dan tentunya kalian akan menjaga nama baik tersebut. Mungkin saya tidak tahu apa-apa karena keluarga saya adalah keluarga biasa. Namun keluarga saya bahagia karena orangtua saya mendidik saya dengan kehangatan dan kebaikan. Tetapi setelah melihat bagaimana didikan anda kepada Riddle, apa anda yakin akan mengorbankan anak anda sendiri demi penghargaan dan pujian semata? Sedangkan anda sendiri membiarkan Riddle tersiksa secara fisik dan mental? Crowley-sensei pernah berkata bahwa _overblot_ tidak akan terjadi bila tidak ada _trigger_ yang memacunya, dan segala tekanan yang telah anda berikan pada Riddle hingga membuat dirinya yang tertekan. Apa anda masih pantas menghiraukan perasaannya?" 

Riddle menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat wajah geram ibunya, tampaknya wajahnya sudah memerah bak ratu jahat. Merah seperti dirinya saat emosi Riddle sedang memuncak. Buah memang tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya 'kan. "Anak kurang ajar!" Bentaknya. "Keluar dari rumah ini! Tidak sopan sekali kamu!" 

"Saya tidak keberatan bila saya harus pergi dari sini. Malah dengan senang hati saya akan melakukannya sebelum nyonya mendapat darah tinggi atau serangan jantung. Tetapi saya hanya meminta nyonya untuk memertimbangkan lagi perkataan saya barusan. Riddle adalah anak anda satu-satunya. Apakah sosialita anda lebih penting dibanding kesehatannya? Luka fisik memang bisa disembuhkan dengan tenaga medis, tetapi luka dalam...tidak akan pulih dan sembuh secepat itu." 

Trey kemudian melangkah untuk keluar dari kediaman Rosehearts sebelum ibu Riddle habis kesabaran dan berujung memakinya. Riddle cepat-cepat menyusul Trey. Mungkin Riddle juga cukup _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Trey. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Trey akan melakukan ini untuknya. Trey yang biasanya memiliki watak lembut dan ramah, ternyata bisa berkata seperti tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menduganya.

"Riddle!" Suara ibunya menghentikan langkah Riddle. "Tidur dikamarmu malam ini!"

Mata Riddle melebar sesaat. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak mengusirnya. Kenyataan bahwa ibunya menyuruh Riddle untuk kembali pada kamarnya sudah menandakan bahwa ibunya sudah tidak mempermasahkan akar keributan mereka.   
"Baik, mama.. Setelah aku mengantar Trey." Ia tidak berdiam lama setelah itu, kakinya kembali melangkah kedepan pintu dimana Trey sudah menunggunya. 

"Maaf ya, suasananya malah jadi makin keruh, Riddle. Kurasa ibumu akan menusukku dengan pisau bila aku datang berkunjung kembali kesini." 

Riddle tertawa geli. "Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi." Ia kemudian memegang ujung jaket milik Trey. "Terimakasih Trey, kau sudah membelaku tadi. Bila kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun."

"Aku lelah pura-pura tidak menyadari apapun, Riddle. Sama seperti kejadian di akademi, aku membiarkanmu terluka. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin mengulang kembali kejadian tersebut. Meski bayarannya cukup mahal karena ibumu tampaknya membenciku sekarang." Tawanya sambil bercanda. 

"Kita tetap kontak ya?" Tanya Trey dengan ramah, meskipun Trey tidak perlu mendengar jawaban karena ia yakin Riddle akan selalu menghubunginya. Tangan Trey kemudian meremas tangan Riddle sesaat, sebelum ia mengangkatnya dan mencium lembut punggung tangan milik Riddle.

Entah mengapa muka Riddle mulai memanas, padahal jelas sekali salju turun dengan lebat diluar. Tanpa ia sadari, ia kemudian melangkah maju, membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Trey.

Hanya dalam pelukan Trey ia merasa nyaman. Ia merasa aman. Ia merasakan sebuah rumah. Riddle kemudian menarik kerah jaket milik Trey sebelum mencium pipi Trey. "Jangan sampai sakit ketika kau pulang." Jedanya kemudian. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Trey. Kabari kalau kau sudah sampai rumah ya." Riddle kemudian melangkah memasuki rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, membiarkan Trey yang masih mematung dengan muka kemerahannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang jejak kecupan yang diberikan oleh Riddle pada pipinya. Tidak lama ia kemudian tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Rosehearts.

Tampaknya hubungannya dengan Riddle semakin dekat saat ini. 

**~End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semoga bisa jadi moodbooster buat yang udah baca 💜
> 
> Let's be friend guys, ayo kita sama-sama ramaikan fandom twst ini 💜  
> Yang mau temenan bisa add aku di FB : Velrenxy Rhoven  
> Pm aja kalau kalian tau dari ao3 ntar langsung aku accept (*´˘`*)♡


End file.
